Dusty Crophopper
Dusty "Strut Jetstream" Crophopper is the protagonist in Planes ''and ''Planes: Fire & Rescue. Bio ''Planes'' Dusty is a plane with high hopes-literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends—and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare—Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible.‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) In Planes, Dusty is first seen dreaming of out-running two fighter jets. He is introduced as a crop duster that works for Leadbottom, and dreams of competing in the Wings Around the Globe rally, but is afraid of heights. After qualifying for the competition, Dusty comes in sixth place, meaning he can't be in the competition. However, the next day, Roper comes to Propwash Junction and tells Dusty and his team that the plane ahead of him was using illegal fuel, and was disqualified, so Dusty was now eligible to compete. After meeting his racing idols, most of which were mean to him for being "just a crop duster", Dusty made friends with El Chupacabra. He was told by Bulldog that it was a competition, and that every man was in it for themselves. During the first leg, Bulldog sprung an oil leak, and the wind forced the oil into his eyes, blinding him. Dusty saved Bulldog by navigating him through the castle. At the next leg of the race, Dusty fell in love with Ishani, who gave him advice to fly low, so he didn't get scared when flying high. Dusty followed Ishani's advice, only to nearly die by being hit by an oncoming train. Later in one of the legs, Ripslinger's henchman Zed broke off Dusty's antenna, and he got lost at sea, but was rescued by two fighter jets. On the way back to where he should be, Dusty was caught in a storm, and sunk, but was rescued once again by a pitty. At the hospital, Dusty was severely damaged, including having a broken wing. The next day, all of the competitors gave Dusty new parts so he could race again. While Dottie repaired him, Chug watched some of Ripslinger's races, and figured out that before every victory, Ripslinger turns to his right side so the cameras can get good photos of him. During the final leg, Dusty fought Ned and Zed, while Skipper took on Ripslinger. After Ned and Zed got stuck between each other in between two rocks, Dusty caught up to Ripslinger when he was close to the finish line, and when Ripslinger leaned to his side, and Dusty saw the chance he was looking for, and sped by Ripslinger at the last second. At the end of the film, Skipper and Dusty were onboard the flight deck of the Jolly Wrenches ship, and the two flew over the sea, back to Propwash Junction. ''Planes: The Video Game'' Dusty appears as a playable character in both versions of Planes: The Video Game. His five chapters are Training Mode, Trouble in Propwash (cleaning up a damaged Propwash Junction), Himalayan Hero (helping out the local village), Ripslinger's Revenge (a race against Ripslinger wanting revenge while finding a sponsor in Dubai), and Blown out of Proportion (Dusty facing off against tornadoes). Dusty has his Racing and Turbo skin exclusive to the console version, and his navy paint job and modifications, exclusive to the handheld versions. ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' He at first races around the world again with Ripslinger, Bulldog and LJH 86 Special. However, later he got his gearbox broken while racing Skipper. He found out that he could never race again, but he still practiced his racing making a fire in the Propwash Junction Airport. then He learned from Mayday how to be a firefighter, and went to Piston Peak to look for Blade Ranger. When he got to Piston Peak, he met his favorite fan Dipper, a heavy lift helicopter called Silus Mcwind, aka Windlifter and the rude ex-military transport heavy plane Cabbie. He then found out their job is to go and switch off fires and then Dusty got so interested that he went along with the planes. He then met Blade Ranger who told him to get out of the fire, but he didn't listen. Dusty was damaged and Maru fixed him, giving him new wheels to firefight. He then met Cad who liked him (and other famous people) in first place and invited him to his party. Dusty then got trained by Blade Ranger well he never succeeded, even when he switched off the big fire but sprayed onto everyone. Blade Ranger got angry and didn't let Dusty go to Cad's party, making Dusty and the others have no choice but to sneak into the party in the hotel. Dusty saw all kinds of fun activities and met Andr'e who made marriages. Suddenly, Cad saw him and told him that soon he will get a promotion from Secretary Of The Interior. However, time has passed and a fire came towards the hotel. Dusty drove so fast that he fell into the river, but later he wanted to splash some water onto the fire to stop the mess. However, Dusty couldn't drive up and Blade saved him from going down the big waterfall. Blade didn't understand why Dusty didn't listen to orders and Dusty replied that he can't drive fast because his gearbox is broken. Blade took him to a safety place where Blade burnt down. Dusty went to call Windlifter and Blade Ranger was carried towards the fixing room. The fire meanwhile got even closer to the hotel and Cad didn't even care so Dusty had to do all the work by himself. He told Windlifter he needs every plane his got so he lead the planes to switch off the biggest fire ever. Dusty succeeded but another fire surrounded Winnie and Harvey. Dusty saved them together with Blade Ranger who was impressed but Dusty drove too fast so the red light went on and he collapsed. Blade and Maru fixed him and he was happy to now have a better gearbox. Suddenly, he discovered that the new superintendent was Jammer and caring about Cad who was his ally he asked what happen to him. It was discovered Cad got fired by Secretary Of The Interior for not caring about the park but just about the hotel. Dusty came back to Propwash Junction and raced with all of his new friends in the airport that was still open thanks to him. Personality Dusty is brave, selfless and courageous, although he was formerly afraid of heights. Appearance Dusty has bright blue eyes and is colored in shades of orange, white, and later seems to also have a light blue stripe on both sides. Trivia *Dusty's racing number is #7, which some say is a lucky number. *Jon Cryer was originally set to play Dusty, but he dropped out. Instead, he was voiced by Dane Cook. *Dusty's wingspan is 23 feet (7 meters). *Dusty is inspired by the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader.Disney’s ‘Planes’ Hi-Res Stills, Fun Facts and Activity Sheets He has a horsepower of 680 1/2. *Dusty's crop sprayer is a M5000 model. *In his turbo design, Dusty is equipped with a four-bladed Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller and two T33 wings. *His flying style is keeping it nice and low, but keeping his speed up. Gallery Planes dusty flying.jpg|Concept Art planes-596.jpg Planes-vidcap.jpg Planes_trailer1_hd.jpg Dusty Close Up.jpg 05.0 075.00 DTS v002.0051 300dpi.jpg 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg 1150865 560007297389195 205512410 n.jpg 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty meeting Ripslinger rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg 970341 560006900722568 921257744 n.jpg 581754 560006740722584 2047656918 n.jpg 733837 560007670722491 1509363777 n.jpg Screenshot 2 Planes.jpg Screenshot 7 Planes.jpg Screenshot 10 Planes.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m19s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m35s2.png Judge Davis qualifier.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m53s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m15s52.png 340294809290842.jpg 1237812879.jpg 231;;436436.jpg -34(433(4.jpg 123124124.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 7.jpg Planes-dusty-disney-hd-photos.jpeg Disney-planes-cool-background.jpg Planes-dusty-meets-el-chupacabra.jpg 517866584 3 660 410.jpg HarlandwithTripp.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to1 1280.png Tumblr mz9n9w2yOn1sjusgmo1 1280.jpg Dusty in New York City.jpg Dusty and Bulldog.png PlanesTheVideoGame1.jpg Safe imagejpg.jpg Planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Maxresdefault.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h27m16s219.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png|"That was awesome!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Planes2concept.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Ishani dusty3.PNG DamagedDusty.png DustyStormPic.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3 1280.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.18.59 -2013.10.30 17.40.32-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.14.35 -2013.10.30 17.42.59-.png Tumblr_mz7xlinyQQ1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mz7xvjYXS91sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Yay_by_minionwolf711-d6vw2c3.jpg Found_by_minionwolf711-d6vw20k.jpg tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3_1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to7 1280.png tumblr_mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to2_1280.png Done_by_minionwolf711-d6vw289.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Fire&rescue4.png Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2_28-banner.jpg OlG.jpg 1011029 448098408655345 308913367 n.jpg 1796442 447093375422515 543340804 n.jpg 1907562 450068738458312 91029130 n.jpg Fire&rescue3.png Tumblr inline n0jrtlmKYt1s91lex.png Jolly Wrenches.png scenary-propwash.jpg Dusty VG.png tumblr_mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-00h46m43s159.png 1920303 450664961732023 6706893 n.jpg IMG_1901.PNG|Staring at Ishani Fire&rescue1.png Fire&rescue5.png Fire&rescue6.png Fire&rescue10.png Planes plane15 (500x281).jpg Tumblr mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo2 1280.jpg 9105 5.jpg Fire&rescue9.png IMG 1929.png IMG 1916.png IMG_1926.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-15.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png 1798217_1466248056926641_1200950122_n.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho4 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho5 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho8 1280.jpg Dustywithfloats.png wetretardantdusty.png Pistonpeakwaters.png DESIGN-BIGBOSSPROPWASH.jpg fwb_planes_20131001.gif Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpqea41nRf1s5kljvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwqfmwf1Jp1shw630o1 1280.jpg Capture 1.PNG Trainification.png 10446185 788264717874002 2580703302611902626 o.jpg 10433207_1437863139811034_2018340098054929836_n.jpg Dustyahh!.png 10400774_1441018396162175_152629551327414686_n.jpg 10440644_795480777151548_6611213208089216129_n.png 1601225 514703978644363 701270920 n.jpg 10477923 790033057697168 8080293315906185374 n.jpg 988308_1424414587776655_1387162333_n.jpg 10355476 792220924145048 617711331114455768 o.jpg Newscreen10.jpg Newscreen6.jpg Newscreen7.jpg Newscreen8.jpg 128434c03d pla dusty rolloutimage v4-0 simp.jpg|Promo 581408 502178953172030 2127271546 n.jpg|Racing Promo DustyCrophopperWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Dusty_Crophopper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' Promo IMG 3742.png RacingDustyDiecast.jpg|Die-cast Disney-planes-diecast-navy-dusty.jpg|Navy Die-cast Dusty.jpeg|LEGO Duplo DustyCrophopperDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store RacingDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Racing Disney Store TurboDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Turbo Disney Store 6172036511176-1.jpg|Navy Disney Store DustyCrophopperShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Dusty Talking Action Figure - Planes.jpg|Talking Action Figure Planes2 toys.jpg i-8WPR2np-S.jpg i-8Tf32bp-S.jpg 8ae487f6873d491a77f2db8af0831e74eb6e2f8e.jpg R.png 10418342 302711106571055 6757716854904668243 n.jpg 934759 722250914498165 3563681059714849063 n.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Planes Category:Racers Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Planes Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Smokejumpers